<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In (Out) Zone by IWP_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482795">In (Out) Zone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan'>IWP_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disaster Bi Kairi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(listed inside), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, also mentions of other ships, despite what the tags imply, kairi has a lot of crushes: the fic, sadly the majority of them are unrequited, so mentions of multiple one-sided kairi/someone ships, this is actually not a sad/angsty fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:16:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Kairi and Zoning. Meanwhile, Roxas learns new things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi &amp; Lea (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disaster Bi Kairi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In (Out) Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: On Kairi and Zoning. Meanwhile, Roxas learns new things.</p>
<p>
  <em>Note: alt summary: Kairi bemoans her list of unrequited crushes. Roxas spectates. Lea and Xion are there too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Warnings: One-Sided Kairi/Someone Crushes, Implied SoRiku, Implied VanVen, Implied Xion/Namine, Lea Trying To Help, A Tub Of Chocolate Ice-Cream, Xion May Or May Not Have A Crush On Kairi Too (Your Pick).</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Don’t own KH.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Kairi was the last person Roxas expected to see when he opened his front door.</p>
<p>She smiled at him, gentle and sweet, hands clasped behind her back, clothes tidy and immaculate, “Roxas,” She said, voice kind, “I hope I’m not bothering you, but is Lea inside?”</p>
<p>Roxas nodded mutely and opened the door wider, stepping aside and gesturing for her to come in.</p>
<p>She inclined her head, “Thank you.” Stepping inside, she took her shoes off and neatly lined them next to the door. She walked into the living room, movement graceful.</p>
<p>Xion looked up from her comic book and blinked in shock at Kairi before scrambling to stand up and wave at her, “Kairi, hi!”</p>
<p>Kairi nodded regally, “Hello, Xion, it’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>Xion sank back into her seat, raising her comic book to cover her face, hiding her blush.</p>
<p>In that moment, Lea poked his head from the entryway to the kitchen and saw Kairi.</p>
<p>“Hey, Kai-” He started, cutting himself off as he looked closely at her, “Oh, no.” He sighed, gesturing her towards the couch.</p>
<p>Kairi then gracelessly flopped down into it face first, and groaned, “Lea. Just end my suffering. End me.”</p>
<p>Roxas and Xion shared bewildered looks. Lea walked over and leaned over the back of the couch, looking concerned, “What happened?”</p>
<p>Kairi turned around, throwing an arm over the back of the couch, “Namine sister-zoned me.” She sighed mournfully, and flung her arm back over her eyes.</p>
<p>Lea inhaled deeply, “I’ll be right back.” He went back to the kitchen and started rummaging in the freezer.</p>
<p>Roxas and Xion huddled together, looking at each other in confusion.</p>
<p><em>‘Sister-zoned?’</em> Xion mouthed the words at him, <em>‘What does that mean?’</em></p>
<p>Roxas pulled his new Gummiphone out and hid it behind Xion’s comic book; when confronted with questions like this and neither Lea nor Isa were available to answer, messaging Hayner, Pence, and Olette to ask them also worked.</p>
<p>It was quick work to navigate to their group chat and type: “hey guys what does ‘sister-zoned’ mean?”</p>
<p><strong>HayKick:</strong> WHO SAID THAT TO YOU<br/>
<strong>HayKick:</strong> DID SOMEONE SISTER-ZONE YOU<br/>
<strong>HayKick:</strong> DID SOMEONE SISTER-ZONE XION<br/>
<strong>HayKick:</strong> DID SOMEONE SISTER-ZONE NAMINE</p>
<p><strong>Oleats</strong>: SAY THEIR NAME I HAVE A NAIL BAT RESERVED FOR THEM D:&lt;</p>
<p><strong>PintOfSeaSalt:</strong> ignore these two<br/>
<strong>PintOfSeaSalt:</strong> it basically means the person you have a crush on thinks of you like a sister</p>
<p><strong>Rocksass:</strong> oh okay<br/>
<strong>Rocksass:</strong> Xion and I heard someone say they got sister-zoned and we were wondering what it means, is all</p>
<p>Ignoring the three as they started messaging back and forth about who the mystery sister-zoned person could be, the two returned their attention to the room around them to see Lea had returned from the kitchen with a tub of chocolate ice-cream and a spoon, “Alright, kiddo, got the ice-cream. Chocolate ice-cream, just for you.”</p>
<p>Kairi groaned as she sat up and accepted the tub, wasting no time in opening it and digging in.</p>
<p>Roxas and Xion fidgeted in the ensuing silence for a minute before Xion broke and blurted out, “You have a crush on Namine?”</p>
<p>Kairi swallowed her current mouthful and sighed forlornly, “Yeah… I’ve had a big crush on her since I was kidnapped by the Organization and thrown into a cell and she came to my rescue.” Kairi sighed again, eyes glazed over, “There I was, all by myself with no one but Pluto for company, and there <em>she</em> comes, opening a portal straight to my cell, and offering her hand to me, telling me to trust in myself. I know <em>now</em> that she probably meant to trust in her, but me back then didn’t know that.” She ate another spoonful of ice cream and sighed again, “She’d lure me into a dark, suspicious alley and I’d follow her, no questions asked.”</p>
<p>Lea face-palmed. Next to Roxas, Xion nodded, “I get it.”</p>
<p>Roxas sent her a shocked look, Lea groaned.</p>
<p>“Stop teaching my kids bad habits!”</p>
<p>Kairi let her spoon fall back into the tub to free her hand so she could reach next to her, grab a pillow off the couch, and fling it at Lea, “You’re supposed to be consoling me through my emotional crisis and tell me I don’t have garbage luck when it comes to having my feelings returned even though I know all my crushes are doomed!”</p>
<p>Lea caught the pillow and dumped it next to him, “It can’t be <em>that</em> bad! You have Sora, don’t you? Aren’t you two like, soulmates?”</p>
<p>Kairi let out a distressed sound, “<em>He</em> <em>friendzoned me!</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>What?!</em> When did <em>that</em> happen?!”</p>
<p>“At the end of the war,” Kairi bemoaned as she reached for the spoon again, “When he brought me back, and we brought Chirithy with us, and we took them with us while we travelled the worlds and had lots of moments and I was giving him <em>the eyes</em>, and waiting for him to kiss me <em>but he said it was important to share moments with</em> <em>friends</em>!” She wailed, Lea winced, “And then we were back at the Islands and he was throwing himself into Riku’s arms! They’re lucky I love them too much to let something like this get to me in the long run!”</p>
<p>“The war ended months ago, you didn’t say anything…” Lea reached a hand to comb through Kairi’s hair.</p>
<p>“Everything was hectic.” She sighed, shoulders drooping, “And everyone was busy, myself included, so I didn’t get the time to talk about it with anyone. I didn’t even get the time to sit by myself and just think it over.”</p>
<p>“What about Riku?” Lea asked.</p>
<p>She stared blankly at her ice cream.</p>
<p>“Kairi...?”</p>
<p>“He <em>Sora-zoned</em> me!” She snapped.</p>
<p>“<em>What does that even mean?!</em>”</p>
<p>“It means he still thinks Sora and I are soulmates destined to get together! Every time I talk with him and we end up talking about Sora, he keeps asking me if I asked Sora out yet, or if Sora asked me out yet, or if we confessed, and <em>blahblahblah</em>.” She shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. “He’s so genuinely supportive I want to cry sometimes. Makes me want to shake him and tell him to get mad about it instead for once. <em>That</em>, I know how to deal with, at least.”</p>
<p>Roxas was impressed by her ability to devour ice cream this quickly without its coldness getting to her.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Xion started, “People <em>do</em> that?”</p>
<p>Kairi blinked at her in confusion, “Do what?”</p>
<p>“Get into a relationship with two people instead of one?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, if they all talked about it and discussed it and agreed to it. But what does that have to do with it?”</p>
<p>“Um. Because Sora and Riku are boyfriends…?” Xion trailed off, looking uncertain as they all looked at her in surprise, “I thought… they were… together…?”</p>
<p>Kairi shook her head, “Sora <em>wishes</em>. But nah. They’re <em>somehow</em> too oblivious to tell they’re in love with each other,” She said, tone fond, “Riku has <em>Sora </em>me-zoned, and Sora can’t even tell that he is in love with Riku, and also for some reason thinks <em>Riku and Namine</em> are <em>dating</em>.”</p>
<p>Xion let out a distressed sound, “<em>Riku and Namine are dating?!</em>”</p>
<p>“They’re not, I asked.” Kairi assured her.</p>
<p>Xion let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Well…” Lea started, looking thoughtful. “What about Ven and Vanitas?”</p>
<p>Kairi sent him a Look, “They only have eyes for each other. If you thought Sora and Riku were bad, Ven and Vanitas are <em>worse</em>.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, I got it!” Lea raised his hands in surrender, “What about Olette?”</p>
<p>“What <em>about</em> Olette?” Roxas asked, and Kairi blushed.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m not confessing anything!</em>” She screeched.</p>
<p>“I can just ask her.” Roxas blinked innocently at Kairi, raising his phone to emphasize his point.</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t you dare!</em>”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>End</p>
<p>I just wanted to write about Kairi crashing on Lea’s couch whenever she had a Crush Crisis and <em>this</em> happened &gt;&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>